


I don’t need you

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Heavy Influence, M/M, Rape, Unrequited Love, group rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: England exploits America’s love. With how soft he makes the younger nation, he takes advantage of him. Until he breaks.-Heavily Influenced by a Doujinshi





	I don’t need you

“Please stop..” America huffed under England, the nation thrusted harder at his plead, his cries for help went heard but never was helped. “Stop.. Please stop..” He begged. Every time, more and more, he pleaded for his body but he never ceased. He just continued. Disregarding his feelings, the morals that were never involved in the first place. “I’m begging you,” America wheezed, softly whimpering under the harsh thrusts. It hurts. “It hurts..”

——

“Wanna go to McDonalds?” America cheerfully asked, walking with France down the hallway, sipping his mumbo sized cola. “I would, but wouldn’t your boyfriend choke me?” France replied, a chuckled tone added to his voice. Though France continued to walk, he didn’t realize America’s silence until a few minutes later. 

“What’s wrong, Amerique? You haven’t been talking at all.” France worriedly looked at the younger male, though, his silence carried. “Is England treating-“ “Of course he is.” America cut into France’s supposed ‘accusation’. France knew straight away. No, he always knew, yet he regretted never stepping in earlier.

“Mon Ami, Amerique, you know you can trust Big Brother?” He softly carressed America’s hand. “I’m always here, don’t you know?” “Yes. I know, but- I wouldn’t-“ “Yes. You would. You would have left eyebrows long ago if you did not love him so.” France glared. He didn’t earn anything from America, not a scoff, not a glare, not a mumble.. He only received a regretful turn from his own gaze. 

“Amerique, big brother is worried for you.” France softly sighed. He truly was, afterall, What England was doing wasn’t love.. Not right in any way. And exploiting such young love could just be shy of a sin to France. “I know. But, I truly love him. France. You can’t stop me.” 

England, though what he was doing recently was wrong, has raised the boy right, and France could not deny that. “My my..” France sorrowfully gazed at America’s guilty eyes, on the brink of tears, on the brink of breaking at any mention of the other man. How he felt horrible for failing at being a proper older brother, yet he knew he couldn’t stop the younger man.

“Bonne chance. Souviens-toi, je sais le meilleur pour toi.” France kissed America’s cheek before walking away.

America shivered. 

——

“You’re a whore.” England hissed in America’s ear, pulling his hair back and pushing his back onto the bed, thrusting harder into the younger man. “T-That isn’t true,” America huffed, shivering more as tears swarmed to escape from his eyes. “Please. Engl-“ he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Shut up.” England coldly spat, pulling harder at the bottom’s hair, “You’re an idiot anyways. To believe that I would love you?” He chuckled at the spilling tears from the other man. “You’re just as disposable as any other country.”

“I’m sorry..” America managed to hic. “I’m so sorry for hurting you. Please, just stop. It hurts.” He said, though, in between coughs that he somehow had managed. He never wanted this, yet, he could not bring himself to ever hate the man that used to care for him. 

“It hurts? You have no right to say that it hurts. You know nothing!” England screamed, smacking the back of America’s head with a hard huff, “You... You don’t know anything!” England continued to scream. America couldn’t hear anything.. It just hurt too much.

“DON’T MOCK ME!”

——

He’s finally left. Slowly trotting down the London sidewalk under the moon, the raining, dripping waters that appeared from above, he walked in the rain. He cried, so desperately for love that he didn’t care what happened.. Just know that he exists.

He tripped on a rock that laid on the sidewalk yet he didn’t bother to get back up. He simply just laid there at the empty sidewalk with no motivation to move. His eyes slowly started to flicker, before everything he knew went black.

Did he die? Did he want this? Surely, it was better than whatever he was going through right now, wasn’t it? He just couldn’t have handled it by the way it going. He would have been better off dead.

How he wished he was dead.

——

“Looks like he’s waking up.” America faintly heard voices. He didn’t know where he was, what he was doing there, but he immediately didn’t like it.

“Make sure it’s tied tightly.” Another voice rang. What’s going on? Somebody, please, anybody, save him. He wants to go home. He wants to leave, he wants to get out of there- he wants to run to England.

“He’s a whore, probably likes it up the ass.” Another chuckled, followed by thunderous roars of laughter by the other mysterious figures. What are they going to do to him? Please, leave him alone.

“Aww, would you look at that! Wittle Sqwuaty Cat is cwying!” He erupted with sickening cackles. Why? Why would anybody do this? What did he do to deserve this??

“Get him.”

 

All he could feel was pain. He couldn’t hear, yet just felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and the pain that he naturally felt from the bottom half of his body. 

The sickening, vomit-inducing moans that escaped the men who were violating him made him want to die. Why were people so cruel? He never thought the world would have been like this.. If he had known from the start..

If England had just told him.

Why does his forehead feel cold? He gazed up to see a gun pointed at his face. “Go ahead and scream. Nobody’s going to come for you.” And he was right. Nobody would..

“ENGLAND! HELP ME!”

——

Beep, Beep, Beep, the annoying beeping sound of the machine nudged him awake. He felt warm hands squeeze his own, turning his attention to the figure on his bedside. “England..”

“Forgive me, America.” England’s voice cracked. He could feel his hand squeeze his own, his body trembling with regret and fear, “Please forgive me.” He kept repeating to his former younger brother.

“I hate you.” America spat at England. England began to tremble more, quiet whimpers escaped from his shameful head, keeping his gaze low and not allowing America to see his sobbing face. “I know.” Was England’s only reply.

“I don’t want to see you.” America told England, his voice laced with venom and anger. England nodded with his head still down, averting his eyes to go anywhere but at America’s hateful glare.

“I despise you.” America still continued. He knew how much that hurt England but he didn’t care. After all, England did the same thing to him. This is the least that he could have done to the horrible man, “You’re no brother of mine.” 

And the last one seemed to be the final straw before England completely cracked, “Please.. Please, Please.. Please forgive me. I love you so much, please..” he repeated over and over again, his hand squeezing harder onto the hospitalized boy. England never felt like complete trash so horribly in his entire life.

“Where’s France? I don’t want to see your ugly face ever again.” And with that, England had only nodded before leaving the room, wobbling till he reached the doorknob. He hung at the entranceway before sloppily opening the door and taking one step out, “I love you.”

“Leave.”

And with that, England leaves.


End file.
